I Predict
by Saskito
Summary: Sasuke is a regular teen who will do anything to get his way. Read to find out the rest!
1. Sasuke The Liar

I Predict

**Summary: ** Sasuke skips school pretending to be sick and makes his brother come home so he won't be bored. Jacob predicts because Sasuke fakes he's really gonna get sick. Magic Ending!*Please Review!

**Sas-Chan: **Hey I hope you Luv this story! I've just got my own computer so get ready to get pumped up with all the updates on my stories! Please Review and your dreams will come true!

**Chapter 1: Sasuke The Liar!**

Sasuke sat on his chair reading his favorite book: Warriors Into The Wild( Best Book Ever!*) He wasn't going to school today. Shit no! He wanted to just sit there and be lazy. He looked at the clock and smiled. 8:01A.M. He was capable of not going to school now! Kakashi wouldn't give a crap if Sasuke went to school or not. Sasuke heard a noise on his door and frowned. "What the heck do you want?!" Sasuke asked his mood suddenly changing. "Sasuke! Would it kill you to get off your lazy ass?" His older brother Jacob opened the door and threw Sasuke a cotton ball. "What the hell?" Sasuke laughed and spit on it. "Well I'm leaving, see ya later Casper!" As Jacob walked out the door Sasuke aimed carefully and threw the spit cotton ball at his brother. "Gross!! You nasty Bitch!" Jacob said and shut the door.

Sasuke got his iphone and called his step-dad.

**School: **"And that is why girls are really -" Kakashi was cut off by his phone ringing with the song 'Untouched' By the Veronicas. The class started to laugh at Kakashi's ringtone. "Hello?" Kakashi answered. "Dad! I'm bored here," Sasuke said on the other line. "Sasuke what are you doing?" He asked. "I have a fever and a stomachache," Sasuke lied. "Well tell Jacob to take care of you," He said plainly shrugging. "He went to school," Sasuke stated. "Well, I'll go to the office and call his school," He said and hung got out of his chair and picked someone to take names.

**Office:** "Mamn I need to make a phone call," Kakashi stated getting the phone. "Ok Mr. Hatake," The old lady stuttered smiling at him. 'Eww! She has black teeth,' Kakashi thought dialing Jacob's school number. "Leaf High School what can I do for you?" The lady answered. " Can you call in Jacob Trigo," Kakashi asked. "Yes sir, Hold on," She turned on the intercom and said," Mrs. Freckles do you have Jacob Trigo?" "Yes," "Can you send him to the office?" "Yes, thank you," The secretary picked up the phone and said he'd be there in a moment.

**The Conversation:** "Hello?" Jacob answered. "Jacob, Can you do me a favor and take care of Sasuke today?" Kakashi asked knowing Jacob would ask why. "Why?" Kakashi wanted to laugh at the dumbness of Jacob. "Because he's sick Jacob," He said back. "Ah Chihuahuas!" Jacob said."Ok," Jacob hung up and told the secretary he was gonna leave. "Ok, Jacob just sign out," Jacob did as told and drove home.

**Home: **"Sasuke?" Jacob asked opening the door. "Finally you're here,Basterd" Sasuke said motioning him to the room. "You really are the best brother ever! Getting me out of school dude!" Jacob smiled and walked over to Sasuke. "So Sasuke, are you really sick?" he finally asked suddenly feeling concerned about Sasuke. "No you idiot! I never get sick!" Sasuke added feeling good about never getting sick. 'What a liar!' Jacob thought going up to Sasuke and feeling his forehead. "I predict you're gonna get sick tomorrow," Jacob predicted going to watch T.V. Sasuke looked at him in a mad look. "What do you know, huh Jacob?" Sasuke asked knowing Jacob is as dumb as Dora.( It's true! Dora always asks people for stuff she's so dumb she can't answer…) "Whatever…" He replied flipping the channels for something good. "Got money! And you know it, take it out your pocket and show it and throw it like Fly-" "Hello?" Sasuke answered his phone wondering who could be calling in school hours. "SASUKE! I'M HUNGRY!" Jacob said on the other line. "You dummy! I'm just across from you and you're calling me," Sasuke hung up and lay down on the chair.

Sasu-Chan: Hey Dudes! Thanks 4 reading! Get yourself ready for chappie 2: Told you so. Please Review!


	2. Told You So

I Predict

**A/N: **Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait! I just didn't continue because I wanted more than 1 review! ^^ Anyway, 3 Seemed good enough for me! Any who, Please Review and Please give me some ideas! I'M BEGGING YOU! 'Ok, maybe not that much but still..' Anyway, here it is!!

Chapter 2: Told You So

Sasuke lay on his bed playing some game someone send him. It was fun, but of course he knew it was Spam. He just didn't care to much, if he got a virus, Kakashi or Jacob would either buy him a new laptop or fix it. 'Heh, I'm so spoiled I scare myself,' Sasuke smirked and jumped off his bed. As his feet hit the ground. He noticed something. He felt a bit strange. Like everything was moving. As usual, he decided to ignore it.

'Man I feel weird, I guess I'll go drink some water.' He decided, making his way to the kitchen.

Jacob lay on the couch, watching Sasuke make his way down the stairs. "What's up?" He asked, picking himself up a bit. "Nothing, I'm just gonna drink some water," Sasuke said casually, holding on to the rail. "Water? You never drink that Sasu-chan!" Jacob said, standing up.

"I know, I just feel like it," Sasuke kept the same expression on his face, walking towards the fridge.

"Whatever.."Jacob frowned, feeling like something was wrong. 'Sasuke's acting strange.. I should ask him what's wrong!' He thought walking up to the raven haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is there something bothering you? I mean, I just think you're acting a bit... you know... strange..," Jacob asked, putting his hand on the Raven's shoulder. "No....just that I feel a little-" Sasuke was caught off by a wave of dizziness, causing his body to become friends with the white, tile floor. "Sasuke!!" Jacob yelled, quickly catching the boy. 'What do I do?! Damnit!! I didn't think he'd pass out! Man, I need to call Kakashi!' He panicked, laying Sasuke on the floor. He reached into his pocket, trying to find his phone. 'C'mon! I need to get help!' Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he tried to find his phone. ' Aw forget it! I'll just go get Sasuke's!' He quickly stood, running to go get the dark, black cell phone.

**Finally! Cell Phone Found!**

"I feel so untouched right now! Want you so much-" Kakashi's phone rang, once again causing embarrassment to the gray haired teacher. "Excuse me class.. Hello?" Kakashi answered, closing the door behind him. "DAD! DAD! SASUKE PASSED OUT! HE PASSED OUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I-" Jacob yelled, quickly waiting for a reply. "Jacob, calm down, I'll be right there! Just lay him on his bed and if he wakes up, give him some water, ok?" Kakashi said calmly trying to get his son to settle down. "Ok dad, just hurry please!" He urged hanging up the phone to pick up Sasuke.

Jacob put the phone on the arm of the couch and paced to the kitchen to get Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, was still unconscious on the floor where Jacob had left him. He looked a little bit paler than usual, and was sweating just as much as he was. The Blonde put his hand under Sasuke's back and slowly picked him up, supporting his head. "Man.. He feels light! I feel like I'm carrying a baby kitten!" Jacob exclaimed, going upstairs to Sasuke's room.

**Sasuke's Room~**

Jacob slowly lay the Uchiha flat on the bed and touched his forehead. He had a slight fever but nothing to worry about. He reached for the dark, blue blanket near the edge of the bed, and started to tuck Sasuke. He groaned quietly in his 'Death Like' sleep as if he was in pain. "Oh, Please hurry Kakashi.." Jacob whispered, bending to place a small kiss on Sasuke's warm forehead.

**HI! So, did you guys like that chappie? This one took me three days! ^^ Anyway, please review and give me some really needed ideas!! Love you all! ~Saskito-Chan~**

.


End file.
